See You Again
by EviL L
Summary: Perpisahan tentu bukanlah suatu hal yang diharapkan semua orang. Perpisahan hanya memberikan rasa sedih, sakit dan kecewa yang sulit untuk disembuhkan. Tetapi, tidak selamanya perpisahan adalah akhir dari semua harapan yang ada. Perpisahan juga bisa berarti sebagai langkah awal untuk maju, untuk menjadi lebih baik. Hunhan / Krishan / Yaoi / BL


_**See You Again**_

Cast :

Luhan

Oh Sehun

Wu Yifan (Kris)

Ziyu

And many other cast.

Pair: Hunhan & Krishan

Length: Chaptered

This is Yaoi, so if you hate yaoi or this pair just please leave this page in an instant.

.

.

.

.

Even though this story isn't good, i just hope you wouldn't attempt to do plagiarism, it's hard to get the idea of this story.

Thanks

.

.

.

.

Perpisahan tentu bukanlah suatu hal yang diharapkan semua orang. Perpisahan hanya memberikan rasa sedih, sakit dan kecewa yang sulit untuk disembuhkan. Tetapi, tidak selamanya perpisahan adalah akhir dari semua harapan yang ada. Perpisahan juga bisa berarti sebagai langkah awal untuk maju, untuk menjadi lebih baik.

.

.

.

 _Incheon International Airport. 2 PM KST. Juni 2015_

"KRIS!"

Seorang pemuda dengan Snapback _Supreme_ melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pemuda lainnya yang ia panggil tadi seraya menyeret kopernya.

"Yo! Rusa!" Kris –seseorang yang di panggil tadi- tersenyum mencoba untuk tetap terlihat keren.

Seseorang yang ia sebut dengan rusa, mengangkat sebelah alisnya menunjukkan ekspresi keheranannya saat ia berhenti di depan Kris.

"Kenapa kau masih menyebutku dengan sebutan menggelikan seperti itu?"

"Itukan memang sebutanmu sejak kita kecil. Memangnya aku harus berhenti memanggilmu rusa begitu?

"Tentu saja bodoh! Aku sekarang sudah tumbuh lebih dewasa, jadi sebutan seperti itu sudah tidak cocok untukku"

"Memangnya apa yang berubah? Ukuranmu saja yang berubah, tapi wajahmu tetap sama saja! Dasar rusa!"

"Apa katamu? Ya! Aku bukan rusa, bodoh!"

"Ya ya ya, katakan itu pada wajahmu, Luhan!"

"Sialan! Cepat kau bawa koperku!"

"Kenapa harus aku yang membawanya? Itu 'kan kopermu!"

Luhan –pemuda yang dipanggil rusa tadi- memijat pelipisnya pelan untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing menghadapi manusia jelmaan alien di depannya. Ia menatap Kris dengan tatapan –bawa-saja-sebelum-kutendang-bokongmu- yang di tangkap dengan baik oleh Kris.

Kris memutar bola matanya malas dengan tatapan Luhan "kau selalu saja mengancamku, dasar rusa"

 _Twitch._

Sepertinya Luhan sudah mulai kesal dengan Kris yang menurutnya terlalu bertele-tele terbukti dengan kepalan tangannya yang mengeras.

"Sekali lagi kau berbicara, aku benar-benar akan menendangmu!"

 _Gulp._

 _Mati aku._

"Baik, baik. Akan kubawakan kopermu, Tuan!" mengambil alih koper yang berada di belakang Luhan.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas dan mendesah pelan "Dasar naga!"

.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Luhan sekarang, di depan kediaman Lu bersama dengan Kris yang setia membawakan koper milik Luhan –tentu dengan paksaan dari Luhan-. Luhan menekan bel rumah disamping pintu dengan ukiran naga tersebut –tentu karena Luhan adalah keturunan china-.

 _Ting Tong~_

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka menampilkan pelayan yang langsung menyapa Luhan dan Kris seraya membungkuk.

"Selamat datang Tuan muda Luhan dan Tuan muda Kris" ucapnya sopan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari menuruni tangga. Sepertinya pemilik suara langkah tersebut terburu-buru.

"KAKAAAAAAAAAAKKK!" ucap seorang anak kecil yang sedang berlari menuju ke arah Luhan dengan merentangkan tangan kecilnya.

Luhan terkekeh pelan mendapati adiknya berlari seperti itu. Luhan berjongkok dan dengan sigap memeluk adiknya seraya mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Halo Ziyu. Kakak rindu padamu", ucap luhan seraya mengecup sayang pelipis Ziyu –adiknya tersayang- dengan lembut.

Ziyu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Luhan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan hidung yang memerah.

"Hiks Ziyu rindu hiks kakak..hiks sangat sangat hiks rindu"

Perlahan air mata Ziyu mengalir dan menetes ke lantai. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan menghapus lelehan air mata Ziyu di pipi gembulnya.

"Ziyu jangan menangis. Kakak ada di sini sekarang"

"Tapi nanti kakak hiks akan pergi lagi hiks"

"Tidak Ziyu. Kakak tidak akan pergi lagi. Kakak akan tetap di sini bersama Ziyu"

"hiks hiks kakak berjanji?"

Ziyu menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya yang mungil di hadapan Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Ziyu.

"Iya, kakak janji" menautkan jari kelingkingnya di kelingking kecil Ziyu.

"Nah sudah, jangan menangis lagi ya?" mengusap pelan pipi Ziyu yang basah.

"Eum" Ziyu mengangguk pelan mengusap pipinya dengan kepalan tangan kecilnya.

Luhan kembali terenyum dengan tingkah Ziyu, ia kembali memeluk Ziyu.

Kris yang melihat interaksi antara dua bersaudara tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia sungguh sangat tau betapa kedua kakak beradik ini saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Ia kemudian menatap pelayan yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Paman dan bibi Lu ada di mana pelayan Kang?" tanyanya sopan.

"Tuan dan Nyonya sedang ada urusan pekerjaan diluar kota, Tuan muda"

"Begitu? Kira-kira kapan mereka akan pulang?"

"Tuan dan Nyonya mengatakan mungkin 2 atau tiga hari mereka akan menetap di sana untuk mengurus semua urusan sebelum mereka pulang, tuan muda"

"Oh begitu. Lu, kau mau aku menginap atau tidak?"

Kris menatap Luhan yang kini juga menatapnya dengan tatapan berpikir.

"Kak Kris menginap saja! Nanti kita bermain bertiga!" seru Ziyu girang.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tau jawabannya Kris" Luhan terkekeh melihat tingkah Ziyu dan kembali menatap Kris.

Kris juga ikut tertawa dengan tingkah menggemaskan Ziyu. Ia kemudian menggendong Ziyu dan mencubit pelan pipi gembulnya dengan gemas.

"Pelayan Kang, tolong bawakan koperku ke kamar ya"

"Tentu tuan muda. Saya permisi" membungkuk kemudian membawa koper Luhan menuju lantai dua.

Kini tinggallah mereka bertiga dengan Ziyu yang berada di gendongan Kris.

"Apa kau sudah makan siang Kris?" Luhan mulai membuka percakapan.

"Belum. Tadi sepulang dari kampus aku langsung menuju bandara untuk menjemputmu"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan. Aku sudah rindu masakan bibi Kim"

Luhan mulai melangkah menuju dapur. Kris yang pada dasarnya jahil pun mulai menggoda Luhan.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang membuatkannya untuk kita. Hitung-hitung sebagai persiapan untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga" menaik turunkan alisnya dengan jahil.

"Ya! Sialan kau!"

 _Hampir saja kau terkena tendangannya Kris._

.

.

.

Ziyu sedang mewarnai gambar sketsa yang ada di buku, sedangkan Kris dan Luhan sepertinya mereka sedang asik bermain dengan permainan ular tangga milik Ziyu.

 _Heol, pria dewasa yang sungguh kekanakan._

"Kris! Jangan lempar dadunya terlalu keras! Nanti akan terlempar jauh, bodoh!" sungut Luhan.

"Yak! Aku sudah melemparnya dengan pelan! Dan berhenti mengataiku bodoh, Lu!"

"Pelan bagaimana? Kau lihat?" Luhan menunjuk sebuah dadu yang berada agak jauh di kakinya. "Itu yang kau sebut dengan pelan?" mendengus seraya melipat tangannya di dada.

"Itu 'kan tidak disengaja, Lu!" ucap Kris membela dirinya.

"Sengaja atau tidak sengaja, tetap saja kau melakukannya!"

Kris memandang Luhan jengah, sebelum mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara pertanda menyerah "baik, baik, aku salah." Terdengar nada pasrah dalam suaranya.

Tanpa diketahui keduanya, Ziyu yang sejak awal mereka pikir tetap pada aktivitasnya –mewarnai sketsa- saat ini sedang menatap keduanya lekat dengan polos. Ia mulai perlahan bangkit dari karpet dan berjalan perlahan ke arah Kris dan Luhan.

"Kak Luhan dan kak Kris seperti paman dan bibi Kim kalau sedang bertengkar" ujarnya seraya duduk di pangkuan Luhan.

"Maksud mu apa Ziyu?" tanya Luhan seraya mengelus pelan rambut halus Ziyu.

Kris terdiam. Kelihatannya sedang berpikir. Dan _...bingo_. Smirk tipis tercetak pada bibirnya.

"Masa begitu saja kau tidak tau Lu?"

Kini giliran Luhan memandang Kris dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Maksudmu apa?"

Luhan memperbaiki posisi Ziyu di pangkuannya agar berhadapan dengannya lalu menyandarkan kepala Ziyu yang terlihat menahan kantuk pada bahunya dengan pelan.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan "Kau tau? Ziyu baru saja mengatakan bahwa kita adalah... _sepasang suami dan istri"_ bisiknya pada kalimat terakhir yang mendapatkan pukulan telak dari tangan Luhan di belakang kepalanya.

"Aw! Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

"Tentu saja untuk menyadarkanmu dari fantasi anehmu itu" Luhan memutarkan bola matanya kesal.

Kris mengelus pelan kepalanya "Aku kan hanya mengatakan maksud dari perkataan Ziyu! Kau tidak harus memukulku kan? Akh, ini sungguh menyakitkan Lu"

"Ya, ya" Luhan hanya menjawab dengan nada kesal.

Luhan mengelus pelan rambut Ziyu, menyamankan adiknya yang saat ini tengah tertidur pulas dengan wajahnya yang sangat menggemaskan. Ia mengecup pelan dahi adiknya kemudian berdiri melangkah ke lantai dua –kamarnya. Ia memasuki kamarnya yang masih tertata sama seperti dulu sebelum ia meninggalkannya untuk belajar di negeri orang. Luhan dengan perlahan membaringkan Ziyu di tempat tidurnya dan menyelimutinya hingga dada. Luhan tersenyum memandang wajah manis Ziyu saat adiknya itu tertidur – _sungguh menggemaskan._ Ia menunduk dan mengecup dengan sayang kening adiknya sebelum ia beranjak keluar dari kamar, menutup pintu dengan perlahan dan kembali ke tempat Kris duduk.

Kris masih duduk di sofa ruang keluarga namun dengan permainan ular tangga yang sudah terletak rapih di atas meja. Ia menatap Luhan yang baru saja menghampirinya di sofa dan duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

Suasana hening. Tak ada yang bersuara.

"Apa alasanmu sebenarnya Lu?" Kris memandang lurus ke depan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan memandang Kris dengan tatapan bingung.

Kris mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Luhan "Kenapa kau kembali ke sini?"

Luhan bungkam. Ia tau, suatu saat Kris pasti akan menanyakan alasan ia kembali Korea. Bukannya Luhan tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kris, ia tau bahwa sesungguhnya Kris sudah tau alasan di balik kepulangannya itu.

"Lu.."

"Kau sudah tau Kris, jadi jangan bertanya lagi" tersirat nada marah dari perkataan Luhan.

"..."

"Karena _dia_?"

"..ya, karena _dia_ Kris" Ucap Luhan lirih.

Kris menutup matanya frustasi. Ia memijit pelan pelipisnya.

"Kumohon hentikan semua ini Lu. Kau tau bukan, _dia_ sudah-"

"Aku tau! Kau tidak perlu memperjelasnya lagi Kris!"

"Lu.."

Luhan terlihat frustasi. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia berusaha mati-matian menahan air mata itu. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah.

Kris memperhatikan Luhan, ia sungguh tau bahwa Luhan yang berada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Luhan yang lemah namun berusaha tegar. Terlalu banyak masalah pelik yang dihadapi oleh lelaki manis itu yang membuatnya rapuh. Kris telah berusaha semampunya untuk membantu Luhan apapun itu, namun pada kenyataannya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang diharapkannya. Luhan hanya memperlihatkan topeng ketegarannya, topeng bahagianya. Kris tak pernah lagi menemukan Luhan yang dulu, dengan keceriaannya yang tulus.

Kris dengan perlahan merengkuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Menangislah Lu, aku di sini.." bisiknya sendu.

Luhan tau, seberapapun usaha yang ia lakukan, ia takkan bisa membohongi pria di depannya. Dengan itu, ia menumpahkan segala keresahan, dan kesakitannya melalui air mata. Ia memeluk tubuh Kris dengan erat seakan takut pria itu akan meninggalkannya disaat-saat terpuruknya seperti ini.

Dan malam itu dilalui keduanya dengan berpelukan di sofa hingga kantuk menjemput mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

 _To be Continued_

 _Mind to review? Thanks_

 _Evil_


End file.
